


art for "Five-Star Hospitality"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: art for "Five-Star Hospitality" by A_Diamond





	art for "Five-Star Hospitality"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five-Star Hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895664) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



> Thank you so so much to A_Diamond who has brought my prompt to life and a big, big smile to my face. It has been amazing to work with you, dear!  
> Also big thanks to narlth and side_steppings for bringing back merlinreverse <3

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.5starhospitality)

**Author's Note:**

> credits   
>  #1: [_The Night Manager_ /BBC and AMC](http://www.amc.com/shows/the-night-manager/extras/the-night-manager-episode-photos#/6/)   
>  #2: [Scott Foley for _Charisma_](http://i1.wp.com/www.squarehippies.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/scott_foley.jpg)   
>  #3: [Infinity pool, Marina Bay Sands](http://www.thepickytraveller.com/marina-bay-sands-hotel/)   
>  #4: [unknown artist](http://fuckyeahsexymen.tumblr.com/post/137212341172)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, all rights are reserved and respected to their original copyright owners, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
